rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
Pravidla serveru Legenda RP
Vymezení základních pojmů thumb|400px # Hráč je člen komunity s platným, registrovaným účtem na fórum Legendy nebo ve hře. # Člen týmu je každý, kdo je uveden na stránce s týmem Legendy. # Vedení serveru/projektu je tvořeno administrátorem, případně jím zvoleným zástupcem. Administrátor je vlastník a správce serveru, který rozhoduje o běhu serveru a má rozhodující slovo. Proti jeho rozhodnutí se nelze odvolat. # Zástupcem je administrátorem zvolená osoba, oprávněná v jeho nepřítomnosti jednat jeho jménem a jehož slovo stojí nad slovem kohokoliv z GMT. # Členem GMT = GMTeamu je kdokoliv, komu je administrátorem udělen status GM a je uveden v seznamu aktivních členů týmu. Vedení serveru má všechna práva členů GMT. # Hráčem s rozšířenou pravomocí se rozumí kdokoliv, kdo je oprávněn manipulovat a hrát za NPC a okolní svět (vůdce frakce). Takový hráč se ale nepodílí na vedení serveru, nemá právo za něj vystupovat a ani rozhodovat o ostatních hráčích nebo o směru, kterým se bude ubírat hlavní příběh serveru. Může mít návrhy, které zváží GMT. Všeobecná pravidla serveru Legenda - hráč # Svou registrací (vytvořením účtu na fóru nebo do hry) se stáváte členem komunity projektu Legenda RP ("hráčem") a plně souhlasíte se zněním pravidel tohoto serveru a zavazujete se je dodržovat.thumb|340px # Každý hráč plně zodpovídá za veškeré akce konané jeho účtem na fóru nebo ve hře. # Herní účty, postavy a všechna data odeslaná na server jsou majetkem administrátora projektu. Registrací nevznikají žádná práva ani nároky na herní obsah nebo náhradu věcí ve hře. # Hráčům je zakázano porušovat platné zákony ČR ve hře, na webu nebo příspěvky na fórum. # Nick postavy, název guildy nebo aréna teamu, nesmí obsahovat neslušné, urážející, vulgární výrazy, vyjadřovat rasistické a společensky nevhodné výrazy a podtexty, nebo napodobovat nick GM. # Hráčům doporučujeme sledovat web a fórum Legendy a informovat se o změnách pravidel a aktualizacích patche. # Hráč má právo požádat si o GMT podporu, a to formou ticketu, kanálů ve hře či skrze soukromé zprávy GM/adminovi na fóru. Je zakázáno žádat GM o jinou pomoc, než podporu eventů a RP (spawny), pomoc s buglými questy, pády do textur či chybějícím NPC. # Je zakázáno využívání bugů ve hře (chybějící postava, zneužívání q itemu, neukládající se ID bosse a jeho opakované zabíjení, zákaz používat buglé q itemy v pvp atd.). Chyby/bugy je třeba hlásit v sekci fóra k tomu určené, popřípadě přímo GM nebo si založit ticket ve hře. # Hráč je povinen nahlásit formou PM či soukromé zprávy jednomu ze členů GMT jiného hráče, který koná proti pravidlům projektu. Zamlčení svědectví o porušení kteréhokoliv z pravidel (hackování, bugování, šíření nevhodného obsahu, porušování zákonů ČR) lze trestat stejně jako samotný akt porušení daných bodů pravidel a bude trestáno stejně jako samotný přečin. # Je zakázáno používat k přístupu do hry a komunikaci se serverem jiné aplikace než World of Warcraft verze 3.3.5a (Wrath of the Lich King) rozšířené o custom patche a Addony stanovené týmem Legendy. Jiné Addony, než ty, které jsou povolené i na oficiálním serveru, jsou brány jako pokus o hackování. Hráč je povinen mít nainstalovány aktuální verze Legenda patche. # Hráči je zakázáno jakýmkoli způsobem obcházet herní mechanismy, využívat jakékoli neschválené modifikace herního klienta, či užívat jakýkoli druh hacku. Je zakázáno používat externí programy nabourávající komunikaci client-server (cheaty, multibox, atp.). Toto pravidlo se také vztahuje na veškeré programy schopné manipulovat s herním klientem, aniž by byla vyžadována přímá přítomnost hráče (všemožní boti, AutoClicker a další programy pracující na podobném systému).thumb|340px # Hráč je povinen respektovat rozhodnutí a výnosy projektového týmu. Je mu zakázáno veřejně urážet hráče i GM, snižovat autoritu GM a řešit osobní spory či úmyslně vyvolávat hádky na veřejných kanálech /world, /lookingforgroup, /trade, /general, /rp etc. # Stejně tak je zakázáno jakékoliv nemravné, přehnaně ofensivní, urážlivé či jinak nevhodné chování vůči ostatním hráčům. Dále jsou zakázané rasistické či sexistické narážky a jakékoli slovní útoky na jiné skupiny hráčů nebo hráče hrající jiný styl hry (PvE vs. PvP vs. RP), nebo pocházející z jiného serveru, z jiné guildy či patřící k jiné frakci. Nadávky či jiné slovní útoky psané do whispu GM team neřeší, k tomuto účelu hráči slouží ignore list. # Je zakázána vulgární mluva na veřejných kanálech i na fórum. V RP kanálech ve hře lze vulgární mluvu omluvit do určité meze, kterou stanovuje posudek člena GMT. # V případě zapomenutí přihlašovacích údajů je hráč povinen kontaktovat admina (nejlépe PM na fórum), nemá-li možnost si údaje nějakou cestou sám resetovat. # Je zákaz nestandartního boje s bossem, který omezí funkčnost bosse a zvýhodní hráče. (např: odvedení bosse do jiné místnosti). # Je zakázáno úmyslně a opakovaně zabíjet nižší levely postav vyššími (platí v případě, že vyšší level zaútočí jako první na nižší), stejně tak opakované zabíjení opačné frakce u spirit healera mimo BG a bránění tak možnosti ressu. # Je zakázána domluva hráčů na vzájemném zabíjení za účelem získání honor pointů nebo arena pointů, a to jak v arénách či BG, tak i mimo ně. Stejně tak je zakázáno využívání různých chyb v BG systému. Přísný zákaz wintradu. Zákaz PvP bojů v Death Knight zóně. # Je zakázáno logovat si do BG více postav najednou, tedy tímto úmyslně kazit hru ostatním. # Dále je trestáno opakované a především úmyslné AFKování v battlegroundech a rdf. Za úmyslné AFKování je považováno i stání na bázi a hýbání se pouze jako prevence AFK mechanismu. # thumb|340pxJe zakázáno rozhlašování poplašných zpráv (např. wipe, ukončení činnosti serveru) nepotvrzených vedením serveru, záměrných dezinformací a propagace cizích serverů. # Účet ve hře a na fórum patří jedinému člověku, sdílení účtu je zakázáno. Hráč nese za svůj účet plnou zodpovědnost, a pokud o účet přijde vlastním zaviněním (nedodržení výše uvedených pravidel), nikdo z GM teamu není povinen ani oprávněn mu takový účet vracet. Obzvláště, pokud má již účet jiného majitele (např. prozradíte své heslo kamarádovi, ten váš účet prodá/vymění někomu jinému). # Administrátor a team si vyhrazují právo zcela vyloučit z komunity bez možnosti odvolání kteréhokoliv jejího člena, který se provinil opakovaným porušováním pravidel. Všeobecná pravidla serveru Legenda - server a hra thumb|340px # Služba je poskytována zdarma a její provozovatele nenese žádnou zodpovědnost za případné škody vzniklé jejím využíváním či její nedostupností/nefunkčností. Neposkytuje také žádné záruky ohledně chodu služby, ta tedy může být kdykoli omezena nebo zrušena i bez předchozího upozornění. # Provozovatel také nenese odpovědnost za vaši případnou morální či psychickou újmu na zdraví. Pokud je vám méně, než 18 let, předpokládáme, že máte svolení zákonného zástupce a službu využíváte na vlastní riziko. # Patche určené pro rozšíření herního klienta jsou autorským dílem členů týmu, proto je zakázáno bez vědomí a svolení administrátora patche upravovat či používat pro jiné účely než hraní na serveru Legenda RP. Všeobecná pravidla serveru Legenda - GM # Člen GMT uděluje hráčům v případě potřeby tresty, jaké uzná za vhodné. Člen GMT má právo udělit hráči výjimečný trest v případech opakovaných a vážných prohřešků. # Člen GMT má plné právo odmítnout jakkoliv řešit jakýkoliv problém hráče, je-li na herní postavě. # Stížnosti na postup, chování či činnost členů projektového týmu, řeší administrátor či jeho zástupce. Stížnosti na GM hlaste především adminovi (Veřejné stížnosti nepomohou, ba naopak shodí. Odvolání proti rozhodnutí GM bude bráno v potaz jen ve chvíli, kdy bude vyjádřeno slušně a srozumitelně v rámci civilizovaného jednání. Ne jako nadávky na world channel či fórum.) # Člen týmu má rozhodující slovo v řešení sporných situací s hráči. Proti jeho rozhodnutí se nelze odvolat u jiného člena týmu, pouze u administrátora. # thumb|340pxNejvyšší autoritou je Administrátor, proti jeho rozhodnutí se nelze odvolat a je konečné. # Psaní jiným členům GMT ohledně snížení trestu/unbanu než je administrátor a/nebo GM, které trest udělilo, je přísně zakázáno a trestáno. # Je zakázáno jakkoliv pomlouvat či urážet člena GMT či jinak srážet jeho autoritu. Slovo člena GMT je konečné a nelze s ním o něm diskutovat, obzvláště ne na veřejných kanálech. # Je nepřípustné řešit s členem GMT věc, která již byla řešena a uzavřena jiným členem GMT, netýká se odvolání se u vedení serveru. # Platí zákaz šíření desinformací, poplašných zpráv či jiných informací týkajících se serveru, které nebyly sděleny členem GMT oficiální cestou # Člen GMT si vyhrazuje právo udělit hráči trest za chování, které lze považovat za nevhodné i v případech, kdy dané chování není popsáno v těchto pravidlech. # Výklad pravidel je v kompetenci pouze GameMastera, nikoliv hráče. # GameMaster je dobrovolník zvolený Administrátorem, který vám pomáhá. # Je zakázáno žádat GameMastery o jakýkoliv support, na který nemáte nárok. # Je zakázáno vydávat se za GM nebo za jeho herní char. Seznam trestů thumb|400px * Mute * Kick z veřejného kanálu * Kick ze hry * Vězení/freeze do uplynutí trestu * Dočasný ban * Odebrání goldů * Odebrání nabugovaných itemů, honorů, badgí etc. * Permanentní ban na postavu/account * Ban na IP adresu RP pravidla # Server je open world/casual RP serverem s možností HC/fulltime RP z éry warcraft 1 (1. válka s orky) ve speciální zóně. # RP mimo RP zóny není vyžadováno. RP v RP zónách je povinné a nesmí být narušováno OOC hrou. RP v open world je vítáno a oceňováno RP měnou, za kterou jsou zvláštní odměny. Seznam RP lokací najdete na jiné části Legenda Wiki, nebo fóra Legendy. # RP kill či RP smrt je záležitostí dohody obou stran, nelze ji jednostranně vnutit. V případě neshody či powergamingu rozhodne člen týmu. Nelze rozhodovat za postavu patřící druhému hráči (zákaz godmoddingu). # Veškerou sexuální tématiku (i pouze erotického, ne přímo porno charakteru) lze hrát pouze skrze soukromé chatovací kanály. Erotické RP na veřejných kanálech není tolerováno. Erotické RP je možné pouze za souhlasu všech zúčastněných stran, účastníci musí být starší 18ti let. # Powergaming, godmodding a metagaming v RP je po screeny podložených stížnostech trestatelný jako # kažení RP ostatních. # RolePlay hra není povinná, ale nesmí být narušována OOC stylem hry. Je zakázáno rušení RP hry, např. nevhodným skákáním či přejížděním mountem po hráčích, cíleným obtěžováním hráčů v PH nebo GH. # Je zakázáno narušovat RP eventy a RP akce neRP hrou (účast na těchto eventech není povinná). # thumb|300pxČlen člen GMT je jediným, kdo je oprávněn hráči nakázat přijmutí těžkého zranění s trvalými následky nebo RP smrti. Hráč má právo přijmutí RP smrti nebo vážnějšího zranění s trvalými následky od jiného hráče odmítnout, pokud s ním výhradně nesouhlasí, to se týká hlavně případů, kdy jsou porušena pravidla RP. V této věci je doporučeno prostudovat sekci Legenda Wiki věnovanou RP, popřípadě si vyžádat rozhodnutí od RP GM. RP smrt se uděluje pouze se souhlasem obou postav. Člen projektového týmu může rozhodnout o validnosti RP smrti, s možností odvolání se na administrátora projektu. Pokud jedna z postav RP smrt nepřijme, může jí soupeř udělit vážná, nicméně vyléčitelná zranění. # Platí zákaz zakládání a RPení postav, které nejsou standartně hratelné, tedy jejichž rasy či povolání nejsou systémově hratelné (sem patří zejména např. RPní draka v lidské podobě, sukuby či eredara apod.) (powergaming) # Stejně tak platí zákaz zakládání si postav se šlechtickým titulem (třeba jen samozvaným) bez povolení GMT prostřednictvím systému scénářovek/unikátních postav, nebo postav osobujících si správu někeré z frakcí/ras, aniž by se hráč předem domluvil s GMT. Toto pravidlo se týká také jakýchkoliv „nestandartních“ aspektů postavy, od (nevyRPných) velkých zkušeností v nějakém oboru magie až po úpravy postavy typu „Sídlí ve mě démon, takže mi narostl ocas.“ (powergaming). # Vyjímkou z bodu 9. a 10. jsou scénářové postavy hrané za účelem eventu a pouze dočasně, nebo s vědomím GMT či vůdce dané frakce. # Je přísně zakázáno zneužívat mimoherní (OOC) informace, nebo-li informace, které postava neměla šanci sama zjistit. Platí přísný zákaz šíření informací o RP skrze OOC kanály a přizpůsobování RP hry informacím, které pocházejí pouze z OOC. (metagaming) # Boj je založen jak na emotovém systému, tak na rollech, popřípadě herním PvP abilitovém systému. Styl boje vybírá obránce, a útočník se musí bezpodmínečně přizpůsobit. # Organizované útoky na frakce či více osob, smí probíhat pouze pod dozorem člena projektového týmu a po předchozí OOC dohodě. (Prostě nebudete vyvražďovat osadu v době, kdy nejsou obránci online.) # Hráč nemůže mít více vůdčích rolí najednou u stejné frakce (například vůdce trolů i nemrtvých, vůdce kaldorei i lidí). # Platí, že rasy mají své NPC rasové vůdce, za které má právo jednat jen GMT a samotný zvolený vůdce frakce těmto NPC podléhá jako jejich poddaný. # Běžný hráč je oprávněn RPit za NPCčka pouze při zcela neškodném „casual RP“, tedy při nezávazné konverzaci, nakupování apod., nebo pokud je NPCčku nadřazen hodností a to by jej v daném případě nepochybně poslechlo. Útoky na NPC jsou možné pouze s vědomím vůdce frakce či GMT a po předchozí OOC domluvě. # Platí zákaz zakládání postav, které jsou inRP příbuzné s nedávno zabitou postavou, za účelem navázání na staré RP či pomsty své staré postavy. # GH a PH jsou nenárokové odměny za RP a eventy, o jejich přidělení a spawnu rozhoduje GMT, stejně tak o nákladech na jejich výstavbu. Orientační tabulku GH a PH najdete v příslušné sekci wiki a fóra. thumb|left|400px Zde vypsaná pravidla jsou jediná platná, jakákoliv jinde zmíněná pravidla neovlivňují tato.thumb|202px Neznalost pravidel neomlouvá. Kategorie:Pravidla